


Just Like Me

by Telesilla



Category: Star Trek (2009), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: random_fic_is_random, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two guys walk out of a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Me

John doesn't know who the guy is, but then again, this is one of those bars where it doesn't matter. And anyway, John knows what he is, what he's doing here and what he's looking for. After all, John's been that guy; hell, he _is_ that guy.

 

"Buy you a drink?"

 

"Sure."

 

Beers in hand, they look at one another. "John," John says, knowing that it sounds like the lamest fake name ever.

 

"Jim."

 

John can't help it; he laughs. "Really? And I thought my name was ordinary and forgettable."

 

Grinning, Jim clinks his beer bottle against John's. "To ordinary and forgettable names."

 

Another sip of beer and then John leans in, taking advantage of his height to loom over Jim just a little. "I know what you came in here looking for."

 

"Yeah? And next you're gonna tell me that you're the one who can give it to me."

 

"Actually I was gonna skip that part and just ask if you wanted to head out back."

 

Jim knocks back his beer and puts the empty on the bar. "Sure."

 

The alley is deserted this time of night and John just grabs Jim's shirt and shoves him up against a wall. "Let me fuck you," he says before leaning in for hard fast kiss.

 

"You got stuff?" Jim asks and while John thinks it's a little odd that a guy like Jim would be in a gay bar with no supplies, he nods and pulls out a condom and one of those handy single use lube thingies.

 

Grinning, Jim kisses him again (and wow he's good at it; John kind of wishes they'd gotten a room because he could easily spend a lot of time just kissing Jim) and then laughs. "Good thing this is here," he says, moving over to the side so he can step up on a couple of boards. He turns and faces the wall.

 

John has a moment to think that between his own long torso and the boards they've got the height difference covered, and then Jim's unbuttoning his jeans and shoving them down to reveal a pretty nice ass. He's already hard enough that getting the condom on is easy  
and then he breaks open the thing of lube and slicks up a couple of fingers.

 

"Want it?" he asks, although he's pretty sure of the answer. When Jim nods, John pushes into him with both fingers. Jim gives a little sighing gasp and mutters, "oh fuck, yeah."

 

A moment later, he's pushing back against John's fingers eagerly. "Just do it, okay?"

 

"Like it hard?"

 

"Hard and fast...c'mon already."

 

After slicking up his dick, John shoves into Jim. Without giving Jim any time to get used to it, he grabs Jim's hips and starts fucking into him, groaning a little because damn, but he's missed this kind of thing. He leans in and mouths at Jim's neck until Jim turns his head enough for John to kiss him.

 

It's a messy kiss, sloppy and with teeth, and it goes perfectly with the back alley fuck. Jim is moaning into John's mouth and that just makes John fuck him harder, until he's slamming into Jim as hard as he can.

 

"Yeah," Jim groans. "Fuck...oh fuck...."

 

When John reaches around, Jim's already got his dick in hand. "Oh God," John grunts. "Yeah...do it...c'mon...."

 

When Jim comes with a wordless yell, it's more than enough to send John right over the edge after him; he slams into Jim one more time and then comes hard.

 

"Jesus," he mutters as he leans his face against Jim's shoulder and tries to catch his breath. "Fuck, that was good."

 

"Oh hell yeah," Jim says. "But you might want to pull your pants up...."

 

John hears the step behind him at the same time that something cold and metallic nudges him behind the ear.

 

"I've only got five bucks in my wallet," he says with a sigh, tugging up his pants and buttoning them. He just got the new ID and credit card after being so long away from Earth and now he's going to have to ask the SGC to replace them. Telling O'Neil how he lost them isn't going to be fun.

 

"We're not interested in your wallet." Jim says. He's pulled up his jeans and turned around.

 

"Doesn't matter," a familiar voice says. "Step away from him now."

 

John turns and grins. Looming behind the guy in the hat who has the gun on John, is Ronon, his own gun out and aimed.

 

"Jesus, John," he hears McKay say. "We leave you alone for half an hour...."

 

"Shit," Jim says. "Look it's just...we need your help."

 

"Yeah?" Ronon says. "Prove that you're not the Trust."

 

Jim shakes his head and then reaches over John's shoulder to pull his friends hat off. While John stares and Rodney flails, Jim says,  
"honestly, we don't even know who you're talking about. We're not from around here."

 

"If he says something about an automatic rice picker," Rodney says, "I'm going to completely lose it."

 

"Wait," Ronon says. "You know these guys?"

 

"I think so," John says. "Enough to know that they're even further from home than you are."

 

"Like I said," Jim said. "We need your help."

_-end-_ 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://random-fic-is-random.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**random_fic_is_random**](http://random-fic-is-random.dreamwidth.org/) Prompt Tree Challenge. The prompt was: John Sheppard/Jim Kirk, manwhores gotta stick together.


End file.
